Exo: Ganteng Ganteng Somplak
by keyshadamayanti8
Summary: Menceritakan kesomplakan member member EXO yang ngekos di kos kosan MONSTER


EXO salah gaul-Lupa Naskah

...Menjelang sore, Holkay pun bergegas pergi meninggal kan pulau pribadi nya yaitu kamar nya dan lgsg menuju dapur untuk mecari sianida untuk di minum :v ehhh mksd nya Air putih :v *author lagi stres jadi pahamilah gengss*

Lay yg tak sengaja melewati dapur mendengar suara aneh yg menggelagarkan yaitu suara kentut ala badak yg di keluarkan Kai dari pantat indah nya yg tdk jauh keberadaan nya dari lay, lay yg mendengar suara suara indah yang di keluarkan Kai, dan mencium bau seperti bangke mayit pun memuntahkan isi perutnya yang di penuhi oleh oli,emas,baigon,dll yg berbau tidak memungkinkan untuk dimakan manusia *reader:lah emang lay itu apaan?* *Author: diem aje lah lu reader reader gk sabaran,Suho yang juga melewati Kai itupun pingsan dengan mulut berbusa sodara sodara, Kai memang mempunyai kentut yg legen nan bau pake banget itu, Sehingga siapapun yg satu kamar dengan nya harus menyediakan obat nyamuk agar tidak mati secara mendadak *plak apa hubungan nya coba -_-

di sisi lain terlihat Chen dan Xiumin yg asik bermain kelereng di depan halaman kost kost an Monster tersebut, dan tiba tiba di depan kamar nya terdapat kucing yang sedang bertelur *et dah emang kucing bisa bertelur ya?,dan si ogeb alias lay sedang mencoba berfikir melalui lutut

ChanYeol yg sedang berkencan dengan Baekhyun pun memulai pembicaran

Ceye : "oit gw lupa naskah gmn nih -_- "

Baek : "anjir lah yah lu dah ngapalin 5 hari kgk apal jg -_-"

Thor : "njir cut cut ganti adegan -_-"

Ceye : "anjir lah yah gw baru dpt adegan juga -_-"

Iching : "sudah sudah harga cabe akan ttp naik jangan perebutkan saya :v"

Baek : "anjie lay knapa lu masuk kgk jelas pula -_- ini blm adegan lu peang -_-"

"tutt..tuttt"

setelah mereka berdebat akhir nya thor memutuskan segmen ini di ganti oleh Sehun :v

Sehun : "Hai teman teman nama Aku Thehun.."

Chen : "njir lu mah g ngetik g ngomong msh aja cadel mati aja lu sono -_-"

Sehun : "PeEmEth bang?"

Chen : *muka datar _-

Sehun : "kalo thehun mati nanti harga jam naik :v"

Chen : " Anjir emg nih anak somplak ye kgk nyambung sumvah -_-"

Sehun : "Thudah thudah jangan perebutkan thehun nanti emak thehun minta beliin sianida ke thehun"

Chen : "Thor Akyh syhudah lylyah thor T_T"

Thor : "Anjir lah yah kalian berdua -_-"

Sehun : "iya thehun tau Thehun ganteng :v"

Mereka pun berdebat hingga Thor memutuskan drpd mereka lupa naskah trus mendingan thor ajak kalian liat biografi para tokoh di crita ini :v

Xiumin : "gw nyimak:v"

*sejenak hening

Thor : "ok baik semua nya di eps awal ini dprd tokoh nya pada lupa naskah mendingan gue perkenalin biografi tokoh tokoh nya dl :v"

BIOGRAFI TOKOH

*Nama : Kim Jong In

\-- Panggilan : Malikai, Item, Kai

Tokoh : Yadongers, Sempak onta, ternistai

hoby : Naro Sempak di sembarang tempat contoh *di bawah bantal

Hero of : BlackStrongers, ileritem, super kolor

Motto hidup : Hitam JAYAAA

Item : "maap anda syapa?*"

*Nama : OhSehun

\--panggilan : Thehun,hunhun

Tokoh : Cadel, Kek bayi

Hoby : Sok volos

Hero Of : The Power of cadel

Motto hidup : Cadel gak cadel tetep bisa idup

Chen : "tuh tuh siapa nih -_-"

Author: "Gue juga gak kenal"

*Nama : Suho

\--panggilan : Holkay, leder pendek

Tokoh : Holkay

Hobby: Semua yg menyangkut ttg uang

Hero of : Money, The power of pendek

Motto hidup : Gue bukan pendek,cuma tidak tinggi

Suho : "pendek adalah kegagalan hqq dari tinggi yang tertunda"

*Nama : Yixing

\--Panggilan : Iching, 1@4

Tokoh : Manusia

Hoby : Amnesia

Hero of : storng amnesiaers

Motto hidup : Saia siapa

iching : "ini cerita apa btw?"

thor : "-_-"

*Nama : Kim Min Seok

\--Panggilan : Xiu, Umin, syg

Tokoh : Apapun jd

Hoby : Gagal ngelawak

Hero of : the power of gagal ngelawak

Motto hidup : Lebih baik mati daripada gak bisa ngelawak

Xiumin : "Anjir Thor jaat -_-"

*Nama : Jongdae

\--Panggilan : Bebek,Centong nasi,ungu gila

Tokoh : Pedagang bebek karet

Hoby : Main bebek karet ungu

Hero of : duck grape,kotak coklat *gk berfaedah abaikan*

motto hidup : Bebek unguku lebih baik daripada kalian

*Nama : Park ChanYeol

\--Panggilan : Ceye, dodol, tiang

Tokoh : tiang listrik

Hoby : jailin thehun

Hero of : jahil

Motto : g seru kalo g jahil

ChanYeol : "Ah mosok"

*Nama : Byun Baek Hyun

\--Panggilan : Cabe, bebek,Baek

Tokoh : cabe kolong jembatan

Hoby : pake eleyner

Hero of : Spirit Cabe

Motto : gw suka Cabe impor *plakkk

BaekHyun : "Thor eleyner gw lu taro mana??"

Thor : "anjirun mang cabe beneran lu -_-"

*Nama : Kyungso

\-- Panggilan : Morgan, dio, do

Tokoh : Anak ilang

Hoby : males ngomong lebar lebar

Hero of : Dodol stronger

Motto : Cukup ya n tidak

D.o : "Ya"

Dan itu lah para wayang yg akan di kubur:v eh eh maksud nya para tokoh yg ada di cerita ini

Sehun : "tuhkan Thor lupa Thendiri nathkah nya"

Kai : "ngomong aja dulu yg bener hun baru ngatain orang lain"

Sehun : "ihh thehun thalah mulu mending thehun main boneka aja babay"

Kai : "anjiran lah tuh bocah -_-"

Bersambung...

Bonus di balik layar

Kai : "gmn lay? dialog nya dah bisa??coba kai mo denger dong"

Lay : "jadi td kalo g salah dialog nya suho itu pergi keperpustakaan trus lay pura pura baca buku gt bkn sih??"

Kai : "Anjiran lah yah ni bocah msh kgk inget jg dialog nya -_-"

Thor : "hun ini segmen lu malah lu main boneka -_- cwo macam apa lu -_-"

Sehun : "thehun mogok segmen abith nya thehun maleth gegara thehun thalah teruth" *ngelus ngelus boneka

Thor : "anjir gw sewa pemain macam apa ini -_-"

Xiumin : "Chen gw cpk jongkok maenan kelereng mulu, g sabar segmen gw njir -_-"

Chen : "Iyak lagian si Thor nyuruh kita mainan gundu alias mainan yg tidak berfaedah -_- mending mending kita di suruh Main masak masakan :v"

Xiumin : "chen badan lu panuan?"

Chen : "hah?"

Tbc

Dah segitu dulu ya bonus nya see you the next cerita abal abal ini


End file.
